Valentine's Day in Zanrakand
by Kyra-ArcticWolf
Summary: Another LennexShuyin oneshot. This time for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy it. Review if you want to.


**This is another LennexShuyin oneshot. Obviously.. if you haven't figured it out by now.. this is an AU.. as are all my oneshots concerning Lenne and Shuyin. This time for Valentine's day.**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 and all related names do not belong to me. They belong to Square Enix. Only thing I claim as mine is Lenne and Shuyin's daughter.**

**Valentine's Day in Zanrakand**

I sat in a chair in the living room, watching my daddy run around the kitchen. My mommy was still in bed. She had to record a few songs last night that took a long time. She didn't come back home till early in the morning.

"Daddy?" I said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make breakfast for your mom."

"Why?"

"Today is a special day. I want her to know how much I love her."

"Oh. Ok." I said, not saying a word after that.

"Larisa?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Can you go check on your mom for me? Make sure to be quiet. I don't want her waking up."

I nodded then slid down off the chair. I quietly walked across the floor of the living room, trying to avoid the spots in the floor that creaked. I tiptoed out of the living room and walked quietly as possible down the hall, still on my tiptoes.

When I got to my mommy and daddy's room, the door was cracked open a bit and the lights were off. I crossed the hallway to their door and peeked inside. I didn't feel the need to go in. I could see my mommy through the crack. She was laying on the bed, tossing and turning every few minutes. But she was still asleep.

I then walked away from the door as quietly as I could and walked towards the living room, on my tiptoes once again. When I got halfway through the living room, I ran over to my daddy who was still in the kitchen and pulled on his blue pants. He looked down at me then kneeled down to my height. I whispered in his ear then he nodded. I smiled then ran back into the living room, plopping myself down on the chair again.

"You need to keep an eye on the hallway for me. I don't want your mom ruining the surprise."

I nodded then turned to the side, sitting in a kneeling position, looking over the arm of the chair and down the hall. I stayed like that for a while, keeping a watchful eye on the door. After about thirty minutes, my daddy came over to me holding a tray. He looked down at me.

"Come on, Larisa. Just be quiet and try not to trip me." my daddy said.

I merely nodded and got down off the chair quietly. My daddy walked down the hall, being careful to not drop the tray. I followed quietly behind him. When he reached his room, he opened the door quietly with his foot and walked in. I walked in behind him and stood on a stool that was by the door, ready to turn on the light.

My daddy placed the tray down on the bed and touched my mommy's head.

"Lenne." he said. "It's time to get up."

"Shuyin. I'm still tired from last night. Five more minutes."  
"No. Come on now. Up." my daddy said, leaning down and giving my mommy a kiss. I stuck my tongue out at this but continued to watch.

My mommy sat up and gave my daddy a peck on the cheek. She wore light blue pajamas. My daddy then reached over her and I flicked the light on. He placed the tray on my mommy's lap. She looked down at all the food and smiled at my daddy. I jumped down off the stool and wandered over to the bed. I climbed on top of it and sat on the covers. I then smiled at my mommy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lenne."

"Oh, Shuyin. Thank you. It looks delicious."

He smiled at her then messed up my hair. "You stay in here to make sure your mom eats all of her breakfast. I'm going to go clean up the kitchen."

"Ok, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too." he said then walked out of the door, down the hall and into the kitchen. I could hear him running the water and cleaning up the kitchen. He went over to the disc player and turned one of my mommy's discs. I listened to the music as I laid down on the bed and looked at my mommy. She smiled at me then started eating her breakfast. She cut a piece of sausage and put the fork by my mouth. I took the food off the fork and chewed it.

"It's good." I said, swallowing it then smiling at my mommy.

"Yeah. It is." she said, taking a bite of pancake.

I kicked my lower legs back and forth, still listening to my mommy's voice coming from the living room. I sighed quietly, hearing my mommy's voice, singing or speaking, always made me feel calm and relaxed. I opened my mouth and started to sing to myself quietly. I sung with all the songs that were on the disc that was currently playing. By the time the disc was over, my mommy was done eating.

She moved the tray off her lap and stood up. She turned to the bed and picked up the tray. I sat up, crawled over to the edge of the bed and slid off the bed, landing on my feet. Mommy walked out of the room and down the hallway. I followed closely behind her.

She walked into the kitchen and placed the tray on the counter by the sink. I sat down in the chair that I was sitting in earlier.

Mommy then walked over to Daddy and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you, Shuyin. It was delicious."

"Your welcome." he said as he dug around in his pocket with his right hand. Taking his hand out of the pocket, he held a light blue box in his hand. He handed it to my mommy. She opened the box slowly and looked at it's contents. I couldn't tell what it was but by the look on my mommy's face, she liked it. She then closed the box and kissed Daddy again. After placing the box down on the counter, she ran back into her room and closed the door. I turned around and kneeled on the chair, looking down the hallway.

A few minutes later, she came out dressed in a sleeveless white dress that went down to her mid thigh. She held a medium sized white box in her hand then ran over to Daddy, handing the box out to him. I watched her as she did this. He took it from her and opened it. He looked at the contents of the box then placed it down on the counter.

"Thank you." Daddy said, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing Mommy. I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at this. I then slid off the chair and headed to my room. I was still dressed in my pink pajamas.

I closed the door behind me, went over to my dresser and pulled out a light blue dress with long sleeves. I put my dress on my bed then pulled off my pajamas. Leaving them abandoned on the floor, I pulled my dress over my head and grabbed my brush, brushing out any hair I might have messed up when I put my dress on. I took two small boxes off my dresser.

After finding the matching light blue boots that went with the outfit and putting the small boxes in one of the boots, I opened the door with my free hand and walked back into the living room. I placed my boots down next to the chair that I was sitting next to earlier. Mommy and Daddy were sitting on the couch on the other side of the living room. Music was still playing from the disc player. I put my little hand into the boot that had the boxes in it then walked over to Mommy and Daddy. I handed them each a box then went and sat down on the chair. They opened them and looked at the contents. Closing the boxes again, they put them on the coffee table in front of the couch then smiled at me.

"Thank you, honey." they both said in unison. I smiled back at them then leaned back into the chair. Daddy got up from the couch and walked over to me. He handed me a box and I took the lid off of it. Inside was a necklace with a light blue and a light green stone attached to it. I smiled at my parents.

"Thank you, Mommy, Daddy."

"Your welcome, sweetie." they said.

"I also wanted to tell you that the singing I heard earlier while you were in my room was beautiful." my mommy added.

"You heard that?"

"Yes."

"She sung?" Daddy asked.

"Yes. She was singing to all of my songs while you were cleaning the kitchen."

"I'll have to hear you sing one day then, Larisa."

I looked at my daddy then smiled. "Ok."

Later that night, one of Daddy's friends came by to watch me while my parents went out to dinner. When they got back, I was already asleep. They both came into my room and kissed me on the forehead. I opened one of my eyes, smiled then quietly said, "I love you, Mommy, Daddy."

I heard them leave my room and close the door. I turned my back to the door and closed my eye again, falling back asleep.

**So this concludes another LennexShuyin one shot. I'm probably going to write another one next month because next month is my birthday and I made their daughter have the same birthday as me. After that.. I probably won't do anymore oneshots for them.. except maybe on Mother's Day.. since I did a Father's Day one last year. Anyway.. hope you enjoyed it. See ya.**


End file.
